warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mega-crossovers/Poort van Duisternis
Deze pagina mag en kan alleen bewerkt worden door de gebruikers die meedoen aan dit project. De inschrijvingen zijn gesloten. Uitleg In deze mega-crossover beleven personages uit verschillende Warrior Cats fanfictions een groot avontuur met elkaar. Ze strijden met elkaar tegen een leger van schurken uit verschillende universa die zijn samengekomen (?) en komen voor vele hindernissen te staan. Deelnemers Donderslag or Thunderstrike met IJsspikkel en Varenklauw. Zonnepoot met Sparpoot en Brandbloem Morgenpoot met Havergoud en Scherpsteek. Nevellicht met Veenpoot en Stippel. Luipaardklauw met Spreeuwvlucht en Buizerdster. Skyfall met Hemelval Moonkitty1 met Licht en Uilschaduw. Panterlicht met Vuurvlinder en Wolkklauw. Personages Hoofdpersonages Schurken Hoofdstukken per gebruiker Ik (Morgenpoot) stel voor dat we 400-1000 woorden per hoofdstuk doen. Vindt iedereen dat oké? Anders krijgen we hoofdstukken van 100 woorden en hoofdstukken van 2000, dat zou heel slordig staan. Proloog Deel 1 (Donderslag): Duizendvoet vindt schurken. Deel 2 (Morgenpoot): Het Lot kiest de uitverkorenen. Hoofdstuk 1 t/m 8 Deze kunnen afzonderlijk van elkaar geschreven worden. Een kat van Het Lot bezoekt jouw held en vraagt hem/haar om mee te doen aan de missie. Vrijwillig of niet, je wordt toch uiteindelijk ergens heen gebracht. Ieder schrijft dus 1 hoofdstuk. Hoofdstuk 9 t/m 14 Groep 1 (Donder en ik) gaat naar de RuigClan, ZweefClan en VeenClan. Omdat Buizerdster en Uilschaduw de ambitie hadden om leider te worden, willen ze nu een aanslag plegen op de Clanleiders. Donder en ik schrijven dus ieder 3 hoofdstukken. Hoofdstuk 15 t/m 20 Groep 2 (Luipaard, Zon en Sky) gaat waarschijnlijk naar de tweebeenplaats, en dan gebeurt er iets met poesiepoezen ofzo, dit mogen jullie zelf invullen. Jullie schrijven dus ieder 2 hoofdstukken, maar als er echt per se meer ruimte nodig is, dan kunnen jullie er ook voor kiezen om 3 hoofdstukken te schrijven. De opbouw van dit verhaal is dan wel minder goed. Hoofdstuk 21 t/m 26 Groep 3 (Nevel, Moon en Panter) beleven hun eigen avonturen hier, die mogen jullie ook zelf verzinnen. Jullie schrijven dus ieder 2 hoofdstukken, maar als er echt per se meer ruimte nodig is, dan kunnen jullie er ook voor kiezen om 3 hoofdstukken te schrijven. De opbouw van dit verhaal is dan wel minder goed. Hoofdstuk 27 t/m 34 1 iemand die laat zien hoe iedereen bij elkaar komt en dat ze elkaar leren kennen, het volgende hoofdstuk gaat dan over dat ze een plan maken om Duizendvoet te verslaan, 1 iemand die naar hem opzoek gaat en het gevecht van start laat gaan, dan nog 2 hoofdstukken over het gevecht zelf lijkt me, dan nog 1 over dat ze winnen en uitgeput zijn en dat de lotkatten komen, het volgende H lijkt me dan handig als die vanuit Spar gebeurd, want dan nemen de lotkatten de geheugens weg van de katten en verplaatst ze zich in IJsspikkel enz, het andere H dat Vuurvlinder wordt weggesmokkeld door Licht. En dan het laatste H dat de andere katten ook weer worden thuisgebracht. We moeten nog even overleggen wie welke scène doet. Lezen Voor het lezen is hier een link naar de hoofdstukken pagina: Mega-crossovers/Poort van Duisternis/Hoofdstukken Opgelet! Je kunt niet met twee mensen tegelijkertijd een pagina bewerken! Dus als je als deelnemer iets aan deze pagina wilt toevoegen, 'zeg dat in de reacties '(Wel onder hetzelfde draad pls)! Zo voorkomen we dat je wijzigingen niet worden opgeslagen. Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Mega-crossovers Categorie:Crossovers Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions Categorie:Nevellicht Categorie:Luipaardklauws fanfictions Categorie:Moonkitty1's fanfictions